A Tear On The Page
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: What if Mitchie's husband was killed in a hit and run accident and they never find the person who did it? Then she meet Shane and they fall in love, but Shane has a secret past that ends up threatening the future of his relationship with Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring down at the mocking plus sign. Tears fell down from my face as I thought about what had just happened last week. I flung my head back as sobs escaped me. "I miss you." I managed to choke out. I thought about what he would say if he knew. I knew he would be happy that I was pregnant. We had been trying for nearly a year now. I had been told that there was a possibility that I could be infertile.

_*Flashback* _

_I sat in the GYN office, shaking as I waited for the doctor to tell me my results. Elliot reached over and grabbed a shaky hand. I looked over to see a reassuring smile plastered on his face. He squeezed my hand gently before slowly leaning in to press a loving kiss to my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut as I thought of how perfect that moment was. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled at the sudden memory. Elliot always told me not to believe what doctors said. He always thought they weren't all there. A fresh set of tears came flooding in my eyes as I pictured his face. I wasn't afraid I would miss him, for the memories we made would last a lifetime.

_*Flashback*_

_Elliot and I were attempting to wash the car. I went to turn on the hose, surprising him when it squirted his face. I had to suppress a giggle as shocked flowed through his face. "You are dead." He tried to say seriously. It just made me slip a giggle out. He came charging after me, hose in hand. _

"_Hey!" I shouted as he sprayed me with the cold water. I shivered slightly as the light spring breeze came swaying in._

"_Aw, Baby, are you cold?" He asked in a baby voice. I nodded, letting a pout play on my face. "Come here then." I walked slowly towards him as soon as the hose fell to the ground. When I reached him, he reached his arms out. I giggled a little before suddenly reaching down to get the hose. His face was one of surprise when he received a face full of water. "Oh now you are going to get it." He said voice filled with playful anger._

"_Guess you will just have to catch me." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He charged after me, tackling me to the ground. I laughed as he began tickling my sides. "Elliot, please stop!" I squealed as he didn't listen._

"_Not until you apologize." He had a pout on his face. I giggled when I realized he stopped tickling my sides. He grabbed both of my hands, pinning them above my head. I shook my head, squeezing my lips together tightly. "Oh, so is that a no?" I nodded my head. "Would this change your mind?" I was confused until he pressed his lips lightly to mine. The kiss was short and sweet, but it left me wanting more. When he pulled away, he chuckled at my goofy smile._

_*End of Flashback*_

I managed to smile through my tears as I walked downstairs, running my hand on the walls. I remember the day we painted them blue after I lost the bet.

_*Flashback*_

"_I was right, Mitchie" I groaned as he continued to brag about it. You see, we had a bet going as to whether or not the Penguins would go to the Stanley Cup, the winner got to choose what color the walls of the hallway. I wanted lavender or soft pink, seeing as the theme of the house was a dark purple._

"_But blue won't look right!" I tried to reason with him. He wanted a midnight blue._

"_I don't care I was right." He said for the umpteenth time. I just groaned, turning my head to the side. I could not believe that I agreed to this bet. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I remember how much he aggravated me that day. He knew very well that it would bug me if the room didn't match. Of course, it bothered him when he found out that I order all new furniture that night.

I made my way down to the kitchen, picking up the phone. I looked through the pages of the phone book. I knew that these things could read false positive from experience. I dialed my family doctor and scheduled an appointment. After I hung up with her, I dialed a familiar number. I waited for them to answer the phone, thinking about the final day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Why?" I screamed in his face. Ever since we had the false positive, Elliot and I haven't been on good terms. The first time we got a false positive was about a month ago. I knew our marriage wasn't going to last much longer if we didn't fix this. "Why do we have to go through this again?"_

"_You know why, Mitchie!" He screamed in my face. "I don't know how much I can take! Look I love you and I don't want us to end. I'll tell you what, I am going to go out and cool off, and I'll be back tonight." He kissed my forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for longer than expected. _

"_I love you, too." I whispered, realizing that the door was shut. Tears rolled down my face as I headed to bed. I knew that he would just hop in when he was home._

_*End of Flashback*_

Tears rolled down my face as I remembered waking up alone the next morning. The annoying light blinking on the answering machine, telling me that I had one new message, the same message that broke me. I looked at my phone that notified me that I had one new message.

_I love you, forever and always-Elliot _

I read that text message every night before I went to bed. It made me feel safe, like I was back in his arms, not reliving this nightmare.

"Mitchie?" The voice echoed on the other end.

**A/N: How was it? Who is on the other line? Don't forget to read and review!**

**~Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shane's Point Of View_

"_**Daddy?" I heard a small voice call. I knew it was Jadyn. **_

_**Jadyn Elic Grey is my five year old son. I know what you are thinking, 'Why does a 24 guy have a son?' I know that you probably think that 19 is a bit young to have a kid, but nothing in the world would make me want to change anything. Jadyn has all my features, except my eyes. He had my nose, my smile, and my unruly black hair. His eyes were**_

_**I felt a small bit of pressure on my lower stomach. "Daddy?" I decided to fake my sleeping state. "Daddy?" I felt a body curl up to my chest. I suddenly brought my hands to his small back, rubbing softly.**_

"_**Jadyn, what's wrong?" I whispered, not wanting to scare him.**_

"_**I had another nightmare." He whispered back, hiding his face in my chest. I sighed, knowing that he had been having nightmares a lot lately, but he never did tell me what they were about.**_

"_**What was is it about this time?" I knew he would just fall asleep before I asked this question. As if my thoughts were answer, I heard a tiny snore. I smiled, knowing that he was asleep. I shifted slightly, turning on my side. Jadyn's hand had a death grip in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I fell asleep to the sounds of his even breaths.**_

"_**Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Nate is here!" I felt a very excited Jadyn jumping on my back. I groaned slightly, before flipping over.**_

"_**What if I don't want to talk to him?" I playfully raised my eyebrow.**_

"_**Oh, well! He is here." He squealed in laughter as I tickled his tummy. Ever since Lauren left us, I have been trying to keep Jadyn's mind on something else. Of course, he always asked about his mom but I just changed the subject.**_

"_**Fine, let's go." I scooped him up in my arms and carried him downstairs. Nate was Lauren's little brother and my best friend. He, as well as his family, has no idea where she went. **_

"_**Hey, what's up?" I walked down the stairs to the living room. Nate's expression was unreadable but worried me. Nate hadn't been here for nearly a week. In fact, the last time he was here, was the night that Lauren left.**_

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey man, I got to go." Nate told me while bending down to hug Jadyn. "Hey little man, I'll see you tomorrow. You and I are going to play catch." Jadyn wanted to learn how to play catch but he never asked me. It kind of broke my heart thinking that he didn't want me to teach him. I mean, sure, my hand eye coordination with a ball wasn't the best, but hey, whose was? _

"_I'm still hurt that you didn't ask me Jay." I told him playfully. He looked at me sheepishly before turning to Nate._

"_Uncle Nate, what should I tell him?" Nate shrugged as I tried not to chuckle at Jadyn's very loud whisper. Nate shrugged and Jadyn beckoned me to his size with his finger. "Daddy, how about you teach me the guitar?"_

"_Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky._

"_Promise," he repeated, intertwining our pinkies. As he pulled away, I surprised him by pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Daddy, I can't breathe." He giggled and tried to push me away. _

"_I got to go, bye buddy." Nate told him before coming back up to our level. "I'll see you tomorrow, man." He brought me in for a brotherly hug before turning to Lauren. "Bye sis, I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled her into a hug before turning to the door. "I love you guys." He told us before leaving._

_*End of Flashback*_

"I'm sorry." He started. I knew that I should be mad at him but I couldn't stand to be. He was my best friend since kindergarten. Well since I was in kindergarten. I smiled, knowing that he was just as bent out of shape as I was. 

"It's okay, I understand. Here take a seat, do you want a drink?" I told him while walking toward the kitchen. 

"Mountain Dew." I nodded and went to the fridge. 

As I was pulling the cans out of the fridge, I heard Jadyn ask Nate a simple question. "Uncle Nate, why didn't you come to play catch with me like you said you would?" My heart broke in two as I heard the hurt in his voice. 

"I'm sorry, little man. What do you say about going to play after your dad and I finish talking?" I walked into the living room to find Jadyn squeezing Nate as tight as he could. "Why don't you go play?" He asked as soon as he saw me. Jadyn nodded and went to the playroom.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, opening my can of pop and taking a sip. His face paled as he realized that he would actually have to tell me. "Come on, you can tell me." I urged him to go one. 

"It's about Lauren." My eyes went wide and my face paled. I hadn't even heard that name in the past week. Every time her parents called, they never once said her name. She never told them where she was going. No one knew and no one heard from her. 

"What about her?" I kept my voice low so Jadyn wouldn't hear. I knew that if he heard the mention of her name, he would be out here asking about her again. 

"They found her, Shane." With those words, my can fell out of my hand and onto the carpet. I knew that there would be a stain but I didn't care. After seven days of disappearing, she just comes back? 

"Well where is she?" I asked, trying to look out the window. I mean if she was back, wouldn't she want to go see her child? Nate fidgeted with his hands.

"Shane, she isn't here." My heart raced. If she wasn't here then where was she. "Shane, she…" I almost fainted as he said those words.

**************************************************************************A/N: Where is she? What does Nate have to say? Review to find out. Each person that reviews will get a spoiler for the next chapter. Also, if you follow my Twitter, I post spoilers ;) **

**-Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mitchie?" The voice echoed on the other end. I smiled as I heard the familiar voice. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn and I haven't talked much since the accident. To be honest, I have been a bit of a social outcast since then.

"Can you come over?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and thick with tears. I heard her keys rattling in the background. I smiled slightly knowing that I had at least one friend that would be willing to drop everything to come over.

"Of course, Mitch, give me 5 minutes." I bid her a goodbye before going back to stare at the two little lines. I don't know how long I sat there looking at the stick, but before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Caitlyn by the simple knock and then the opening of the door. "Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, stepping in and removing her shoes. She knew that no matter how upset I was that I would still go off on you. I hated when people wore their nasty, dirty shoes on my nice, clean carpet.

"In here," I nearly whispered. I held the stick that reminded me Elliot was still here in my left hand. She would see it sooner or later, so why not just get it over with. She came in holding a bag of what I assumed to me ice cream.

"What…is that?" She changed her sentence halfway through it. She dropped the ice cream as soon as she saw the pregnancy test. I shrugged, blinking back tears. I handed her the test waiting to see her reaction. "Are you sure?" I shrugged. I guess it wasn't completely positive yet.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at three. But I am pretty certain I am. I have had my period in two months and I have been sick in the mornings, sometimes all day." She nodded and picked up the bag.

"Well, don't worry, I'll still be here." She flashed me a smile. "Here, let's eat some ice cream." I was about to deny until my stomach growled.

"I guess I am hungry." I laughed a little. I followed her to the kitchen, switching off the living room light.

"Okay, so, what are you going to do if you are pregnant?" I honestly didn't think of that. I knew what it was like being raised by a single mother. When my mom found out she was pregnant with me, my dad totally flipped. He thought that the child wasn't his; he was told that he was sterile a few years before. So, when a woman comes up to you, claiming she was carrying your child, what are you supposed to do?

"I don't want my child to end up like me." She probably had no idea what I was talking about. Even though she was my best friend, she didn't know much about my past.

"What do you mean, end up like you?" She asked, curiosity eating at her. I knew that if I could trust anyone it would be her.

"Caitlyn, I had no father growing up. He got pissed at my mom because he thought he couldn't have kids. Turned out he could, that's how I came along. He wanted a DNA test to prove that I was his, when I was 5. Why he waited that long, is still a mystery." I saw her confused yet comforting eyes.

"Why didn't you…" I held a hand up, indicating that I wasn't done.

"When I was ten, he decided that I wasn't worth it. He left the day before my eleventh birthday. I haven't heard from or seen him since." I finished with no tears in my eyes. I hadn't cried over him in nine years and I wasn't about to start now.

"Mitchie, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, coming over to give me a hug. I guess I had my reasons not to tell her. She had the picture perfect family.

"I don't know. I guess I was ashamed. I don't want to be the type of mother mine was. She always had a different guy in the house." She pulled me in for a tight hug as I stared emotionless at the china cabinet. A part of me wanted to find my dad and shake some sense into him. I wanted to find him and yell and scream at for leaving us. But the majority of me just wanted to have him hold me and tell me I'm beautiful.

"Sh, it is okay, Mitch." I didn't realize I was crying until Caitlyn tried to calm me down.

"I want to find him, Cait. I want to let him know what he did." Tears were streaming down my face, but my voice didn't crack. It held nothing but determination. Was I a stubborn child? Yes. Would I give up the chance to find him? No.

"How are you going to do that, Mitch?" She asked, slightly amused. I glared at her. Didn't she know the one rule for dealing with a pregnant person? Always agree with them, you never know when the tables could turn on you. "Fine, fine, do you need my help?" She asked, slightly afraid of my death glare.

I smiled at her. "Well there is this one thing…"

**A/N: What is Mitchie's plan?**

**Okay, I am thinking about skipping ahead a certain amount of time. I may not, just tell me what you think. Also, I am thinking about making two new stories in the future so tell me which categories you would like to see them in. Until next time,**

**-Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

***Eight months later***

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I sat in the hospital bed, holding my newborn baby girl. She was 6 pounds 4 ounces. She was about 12 inches long. From what you could see, she had a full head of my dark hair. "Kenzie Rayne." I whispered down to her. She had her father's nose but my mouth. Looking at her brought tears to my eyes. I thought about what she would have to live without; a father. I looked up, smiling because I knew that she would always have a guardian angel.

"Mitchie," I heard a knock and then the click of the door. Caitlyn came in, her eyes lighting up when she saw her. "Can I hold her?" She asked, waiting for my reply. I nodded, shifting her away from my body. "Thanks," Caitlyn told me cradling my baby to her chest.

"Caitlyn," I tried to get her attention. My voice was weak from the 14 hours of labor. "Will you be the God Mom?" I asked her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I think at first she didn't believe me because she kind of just stared at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked while she was gently rocking and bouncing the fragile baby. I smiled and nodded. "Of course!" She exclaimed. I think the sudden noise scared Kenzie because she woke up screaming. "Sorry," Her cheeks went a pale shade of pink.

"It's fine, she is just probably hungry." I held my arms out. "Unless, you want to feed her." I told her, taking my arms back down to my lap. She shook her head and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mitchie, I can't do that." She told me. I looked at her confused at first. "I don't have th assets to do that." She rephrased. I laughed as well as I could when I realized what she meant.

"Caitlyn, I am not doing that. She has a bottle." I informed her, reaching over to the bedside table to get one of her small bottles. "Here you go," I handed Caitlyn the bottle.

"Mitchie, you should do it. You need some bonding time with the baby." She came over to the side of the bed.

"So does the God mommy." I smiled at her. She was beaming at the new title. She graciously took the bottle and placed the nipple in Kenzie's mouth. Caitlyn looked down marveling at the sight in front of her.

"What last name are you using?" She looked up at me. I stared at her confused at first.

"Thomas," I said sure of the name. "I couldn't give her Torres. She doesn't have a father by accident, not by my choice. I couldn't do that to her or him." I whispered the last part. His death was still a tender subject and Caitlyn knew that.

"Sh, Mitchie, don't cry. Look, I'm sorry I even brought it up." She tried to soothe me. I laughed as her eyes switched from me and the baby.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't realize." I reassured her. I looked up at the wall clock, trying to memorize what time it was. I had to feed Kenzie every three hours. Of course, she didn't let me forget when it was time to feed her. She definitely has my set of lungs. Since I could sing, my lungs were strong and could stand to yell for long periods of time.

"Do I have to burp her?" Caitlyn said while eyeing the bottle. I laughed and nodded. "Can you? I just got this shirt and I can't afford her to spit up on it." I gave her a pointed look before taking my daughter in my hands.

"Caitlyn, seriously? You are going to have to deal with this when you move in with me." She looked up from the bottle and beamed at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded and laughed lightly at her when she started jumping around. "Let me have her then." She said, holding her hands out. I reluctantly gave Kenzie to her.

"You can start bringing your stuff over any time. _His _office is all yours." I nearly chocked up when I mentioned him. It bugged me that the police gave up after the first month. They never did find out who actually hit him. They said that they didn't have enough evidence to prove that it was even a hit and run.

"Thank you," She squealed in delight.

"Don't worry about it." I told her while yawning. I could feel my eyelids become heavy as I watched my daughter sleep.

"Mitchie, go ahead and rest. I'll watch her while you take a nap." Caitlyn must have noticed my falling eyelids. I shook my head and tried to fight against it. Of course, sleep was something that I needed, so my body took control.

The dream that I had that night scared me. It was the same dream that haunted me. I dreamt about the man I loved again. Every time, I would see Elliot asking me why I forgot about him. He would tell me that I would have to pay for this. He mentioned that he would end up seeing his daughter here soon. I think the last statement scared me the most. I didn't know what I would do if my daughter left me. She was what kept me connected to Elliot.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn gently shook me. She pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't." The one thing that I liked about Caitlyn was that she didn't press a subject. She knew when I need time to myself and when to wait.

"Not right now. Maybe later." I mumbled into her shirt. I felt her nod against my shoulder. I honestly had no idea what I would have done is she wasn't my best friend.

She waited until I calmed down completely before pulling away slightly. "Oh, and Mitchie, your dad…"

**************************************************************************What about Mitchie's dad? Is it good? Did they ever find him? These are some of the questions that I shall let you ponder. Oh, and if you didn't know, I leave spoilers on my Twitter. Just follow me and that is how I will do the spoilers. **

**Until next time,**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shane's Point of View**

Not having Lauren here made it difficult. Jadyn would always ask about her and I would have to lie to him. I mean I wouldn't honestly tell the 6 year old where his mother was. I could still remember the day that Nate came and told us the news.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm sorry, Shane. I will try to be here for Jadyn as much as possible." Nate said as he got up off the couch. I wanted to burn the house down. I couldn't believe that she would actually do that. I didn't care that she did it to me, I cared that she did it to Jadyn. I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth. No matter how bad I hated lying to him, I had to protect him. I had to protect him from what his mother died._

"_Daddy, where is Mommy?" Jadyn asked as I leaned against the door. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. _

"_She's out of town." I said looking away from his face. "What do you say that we make Uncle Nate cookies?" I changed the subject. I couldn't take staying on that subject with looking at his innocent expression._

"_Can they be chocolate chip?" I chuckled as he asked. I nodded, leaning down to pick him up. "Yes," He throws his fist into the air. I laugh at his action, forgetting everything I just learnt from them._

_*End of Flashback*_

Jadyn barely asked about her anymore. After eight months of nothing from her, he gave up. I just wish that he knew the truth.

"Hurry up, Jadyn. We have to get ready to go to Uncle Nate's" I called up the stairs. For the past eight months, Jadyn and I have gone over to Nate's at least twice a week. I think that Jadyn has made it this far without a mother because of Nate. No offense to Nate, but he can be kind of feminine sometimes.

"Can we bring the cake that we made yesterday?" Jadyn came bouncing down the stairs in his Spiderman shirt with blue jeans.

"You don't want to eat it tomorrow for dinner?" I bent down to his level. He shook his head.

"But what about Uncle Nate? He deserves some cake, too." Jadyn said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I can deal with having cake today and none tomorrow." He told me, walking over to the counter.

"Okay," I sighed as I walked toward the cabinet. "Let me cover it before we go anywhere." I got the tin foil out so I could put some on.

"Thanks, Daddy," He smiled at me. I laughed at his little pee dance.

"Go to the bathroom and then we can leave." He ran to the bathroom. "Okay are you ready?" I looked in the rearview mirror as I undid my seat belt.

"Yes!" He yelled in excitement. I laughed as he ran to the front door.

"Nate," I yelled as I used the spare key to open up the door. I stood there in shock at the two people making out on the couch. One of them I recognized as my brother-in-law. "Nate?" I questioned as he turned his head towards me.

"Uh, Shane, what are you doing here?" He asked as I eyeballed the girl. She looked down with a light pink covering her cheeks.

"Nate, I'll see you later." She said, grabbing her coat from the hanger.

"Yeah, I'll call you." He said walking her to the door. He gave her one final kiss before she retreated out the door.

"Nate, explain." I demanded as I walked into the kitchen to put the cake down.

"Well, you see, I met this girl and I like her." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared at him, stunned that he had a girlfriend.

"How long?" I was truly curious. I couldn't believe that he didn't tell me. He looked down at his shoes obviously afraid to tell me. "Nate," I warned again.

"About six months," He mumbled thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Who is she?" I asked, placing my but in his recliner chair. Jadyn was off playing in the toy room that Nate set up for him.

"Her name is…"

**Who is Nate's girlfriend? Will you ever get to find out what happened to Lauren? What about Mitchie's dad? Well you must read and review to find out xP.**

**Oh, if you follow me on Twitter, kelslynn3, you can get spoilers and information on all of my stories. Hope you like it! Sorry so short!**

**-Kelsey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"Kenzie, please stop crying," I sighed and tried the bounce rock trick. Of course with my luck, it didn't help. I winced it pain every time I moved. "Caitlyn, where are you?" I asked the air around me. I needed her help seeing as I was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"Hey Caitlyn, where have you been?" I asked as I heard the door open. I was exhausted and it was clear on my face. Kenzie wouldn't stop crying. I was kind of mad at Caitlyn. Kenzie was two days old and although she was my daughter, I wasn't supposed to be on my feet. I was still sore from the emergency Caesarian section that they had to perform. Today was my first day home since I had to stay an extra twelve hours.

"Sorry, I had to go out." She said with guilt all over her face. I knew that she understood why I was like this. I glared at her as Kenzie began to cry. "Here, I'll take her; you go and get some sleep. You look like you are dead on your feet." She held her arms out for her. I graciously handed her over and winced as Caitlyn's hand grazed my stomach. "Mitchie, you should go to have that looked at. I barely touched you and you winced. Please, I'll even drive you if you would like." Caitlyn said as she shot worried glances at me.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need rest." I said as I walked slowly up the stairs. I took each step one at a time, afraid to move too much. I knew that I should probably listen to Caitlyn, but that would mean leaving her with Kenzie. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach and I grabbed at my lower stomach. I felt warm, sticky liquid that held my shirt to my stomach.

"What happened?" Caitlyn came in, cradling Kenzie to her chest. Her face paled as she saw the red seeping through my baby blue, loose fitting shirt. "Mitchie, you have to go to the hospital." Caitlyn rushed out. I looked at her, unable to register what was actually said.

"What?" I asked as I began to feel lightheaded. She looked at me before speed walking to put Kenzie in her car seat.

"Come on, Mitchie," Caitlyn grabbed my hand with her left as Kenzie was in her right. "You are going to the hospital." She said sternly. I nodded still unable to actually take in what was happening. "I am pretty sure that a woman who just got home from childbirth surgery shouldn't bleed like that." She said, pointing to the liquid that was starting to drip from the end of my shirt.

I nodded at her, seeing as that was the only thing that I could do. She led me to the car and put Kenzie in first. I leaned against the door to stop from falling. "Mitchie, come on," Caitlyn said as she let me use her for support. She opened the door and led me in to the seat. She buckled me in and ran around to her side.

After she buckled herself, she began to speed off into the direction of the hospital. I noticed the blur of the trees and other vehicles as the speedometer rose. She looked over at my paling face. I could feel my head clear as all I wanted to do was sleep. "Mitchie, come on, just stay with me," Caitlyn panicked. She looked into the rearview mirror. "Mitchie, just hold on a little bit longer. If not for me, do it for Kenzie." She begged. I sat there focusing on consciousness while she continued to drive.

I felt the car jerk to a stop as Caitlyn ran outside and into the hospital. I saw a team of people rush out with a stretcher and a bag of supplies. I felt one of the paramedics unbuckle me and lifted me gently out of the car. I found myself being laid flat on the stretcher.

"Should we strap her?" I heard the other guy ask. I knew that they wanted to be careful of by stomach. I knew that, without looking, there was blood covering my abdomen. I knew that the blood stain probably looked a lot worse than it actually was.

"No, let's just get her inside." I felt a guy on each side as they rolled me into the building.

**Caitlyn's Point of View**

I was frantic by the time that they rolled Mitchie in. Honestly, I thought it was my fault seeing as I had to go out that night. If I hadn't had a date, then Mitchie wouldn't have been on her feet like that. I felt like the worst friend right now. I picked Kenzie's car seat up out of the car. I would feel really bad if Kenzie had lost both of her parents without getting a chance to meet at least one of them. I walked quickly, careful not to shake the baby, towards the entrance of the hospital.

I felt someone knock into me and I gasped out in fear that Kenzie was hurt. "I'm so sorry," A man with a somewhat familiar voice. "Caitlyn?" I heard him ask and all doubts in my mind faded away. He must have seen the pink car seat that I was carrying in my right hand. "You have a baby?" He asked slightly offended. I knew what he was thinking as soon as his eyes trailed down to her.

"No, she isn't mine. She is actually my best friend's." I reassured him. I saw the sudden change of hurt to concern.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what happened?" He asked as he led me to the waiting room. He took Kenzie's diaper bag from me.

"Thanks," I said in relief as I rolled my arm in a circle. He tried to help me with the baby but I just clutched onto the handle bar. "My friend, her mom, had a C-Section two days ago. She started bleeding heavily out of her stitches and it was all my fault." I sighed out.

"How is it your fault?" He asked as he placed his hand on my knee. I smiled as I felt the immediate comfort from his touch.

"You see…"

**So, how do you like it? Sorry that it took me forever just to update. Shane and Mitchie should be meeting soon. If, I get a really good number of reviews then I will update faster. Enjoy :-) **

**Kelsey **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shane's Point of View**

"Her name is…" Nate began. "You know what, it doesn't matter." He tried avoiding the question. I gave him a pointed look as he blushed.

"So, after six months of hiding your relationship, you don't want to even give me a name to the face?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. "If it doesn't matter then why are you thinking about her?" He shook his head, erasing his thoughts from his mind.

"I wasn't," He said as he tried to keep a straight face. "Fine," He grumbled. "Do you really want to know who it is?" He asked. I looked at him with a look of shear curiosity.

"If I didn't, why would I be hounding you for answers?" I pointed out as he glared at me. "I'm sorry; I was just pointing out a fact." I said as I motioned him to continue.

"Her name is…" He began again. I raised my eyebrow when he paused.

"Daddy!" I heard Jadyn scream and interrupted Nate. I felt my parental instincts kick in as my head flung up so I could hear better. As soon as I realized where he was, I looked at Nate knowing that he left the door to the basement open.

"Jadyn!" I called and ran into the direction of the basement. When I go there, I noticed that Nate did leave the door open. "Jadyn, are you down there?" I yelled into the darkened room. I heard Jadyn crying out in pain. I flipped on the light switch and ran down the basement stairs.

I went to reach down and pick him up, only to cringe when he cried out in pain. "Nate, call an ambulance." I yelled when I saw that he was still frozen in shock behind me. I watched as he frantically shuffled out of the door way to retrieve the phone.

"Daddy," Jadyn whimpered again. I felt my heart break as I felt so helpless.

"Don't worry, Jay." I tried to soothe him. I gently smoothed down his hair. "Nate went to go get you help." I tried again. I didn't think that it was trying to soothe him as much as getting me to believe that he was alright.

Next thing I knew, the paramedics were gently pushing me away. I felt my heart shatter as I watched them strap him to the stretcher. "Are you the father?" One of the paramedics asked me. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded my head and looked at them helplessly. "We will need you to ride with us since he is under legal age." I nodded and followed him out to the ambulance.

**Nate's Point of View**

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. If it wasn't for the fact that I just gave Caitlyn a tour of the house, then maybe I wouldn't have left the door to the basement open. I rushed to the hospital as I thought about how Shane would kill me if something happened to Jadyn. I ran into the hospital lobby as I tried to find a person that could help me find out where Shane was. I backed out of the way as I saw a team of paramedics bring in a lady with a blood covered abdomen.

I felt something run into my chest as I tried to turn around and look for someone to help me. "I'm so sorry," I said to the person that I ran into. I squinted as I thought I recognized the person standing in front of me. "Caitlyn?" I questioned as I finally realized who it was. "You have a baby?" I asked after I saw the pink car seat in her hand. I felt offended by the fact that she never told me that she was a mother.

"No, she isn't mine. She is actually my best friend's." She told me. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders but it was soon replaced with one filled with concern. Why would she have her best friend's baby at a hospital?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what happened?" I automatically feared the worst. I led her to the waiting room so that she could sit the baby down. I grabbed the diaper bag from her.

"Thanks," She said as she circled her arm to work out any of the kinks. I had to hold in a chuckle as I watched her face flood with relief. I tried taking the car seat out of her hand so that she could stretch better, but she ended up just clutching the handle bar. "My friend, her mom, had a C-Section two days ago. She started bleeding heavily out of her stitches and it was all my fault." She said with a huff. I looked at her in disbelief. I mean how is someone bleeding out of their stitches someone else's fault?

"How is it your fault?" I asked, wanting to know how she could be blaming herself. I placed a hand on her knee to try and bring her comfort. I watched as her smile made my heart skip a few beats.

"You see if I never would have gone on that date with you then she wouldn't be here." She paused as she looked lovingly down at the baby. I felt like it was also my fault that she was in here. "I never should have left her alone for that long. She should have been in bed instead of up with Kenzie." I looked at her and placed my arm on her lower back.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, automatically taking the blame for it. "Where is the baby daddy?" I asked as I wondered why she was here with the baby instead of him. She looked down.

"He died about eight months ago in a hit-and-run accident." She said and immediately regretted saying anything.

I was about to say something until I heard Shane's voice call me. "Nate," I looked up at his worried expression. "He should be fine, just a few broken bones and a concussion." He said. I felt relief and shame flood me. "Who's this?" I knew that I wasn't about to be in the clear yet.

**So how was it? Sorry that it took me forever to update. Well, now that we know how Jadyn is, how's Mitchie? Will Nate ever tell Shane who Caitlyn is? Tell me what you think :-)**

**Kelsey **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I felt like I was floating. I felt like I was one of those people that had no body. I was just a soul in search of my missing body. I heard voices try and talk to me. They would frantically say my name or ask me to move a body part. I tried to move when they asked, but it was hard having no body.

"Mitchie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," One of the nurses asked. I tried my hardest to comply with her request, but I couldn't bring myself to. "Come on, Mitchie; just let us know somehow that you are still there." The nurse pleaded. I decided to try and move my nose. I must have because she sighed out in relief.

"How is it coming in here?" I heard another voice call. I felt weird with everyone in the room.

"Good, she is responding to some of my questions although she is still unconscious." I heard the nurse say.

**Shane's Point of View**

"Who's this?" I asked when I caught sight of the lady beside him. I squinted slightly before I recognized her as the girl that was with Nate when Jadyn and I came to visit. "Oh, wait you were the girl at Nate's house. I'm Shane, by the way." I held out my hand for her to shake. I looked down at what she released to shake my hand with her right hand.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn." I forced a smile as soon as I realized what she had. So this was the reason why Nate had been so distant.

"Never mind about Jadyn, Nate. It's obvious that you have a family to take care of. You know the one that you kept from me for how long now?" I snapped and released her hand. I couldn't believe that he would keep his family a secret. "Oh, and by the way, Nate thanks for lying to me. I really appreciate it." I told them as I turned and went to walk away.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Nate's question made me stop in my tracks. I turned around dangerously slow and walked back towards them. The least he could do was tell me the truth now. But no, he had to pretend that he had no idea as to what was going on.

"What am I talking about?" I asked in disbelief. "The fact that you kept your family a secret. I could understand keeping your girlfriend a secret, but not a child. I thought that you would at least tell me that." I almost shouted. I nodded as a look of realization crossed his face.

"Whoa, Shane, that's not my child. It's Caitlyn's friends. I have only be dating her for six months. How could I possible have a two day old child?" He defended himself. I still didn't believe him. I mean he was dating someone for supposedly six months and this is the first that I have ever heard of it.

"Why should I believe that? You already kept your relationship a secret and now you could be a father." I told him with a wave of my hand. "Oh, if it isn't your child, then where is the mother or father?" I countered. I mean why would her best friend have he baby in a hospital waiting room, especially if she is only a day old.

"It's my fault." Caitlyn spoke up. I noticed that she had guilt in her eyes. I immediately jumped to conclusions again. "My best friend is in the hospital and it's all my fault." I did feel bad after she tried to explain this. I somewhat believed her. I mean, what kind of person would make up a story like this. I watched as Nate tried to comfort her.

"Why are you here instead of the baby's father? I mean I get that she is your best friend but shouldn't he be here too?" I softened my tone slightly.

"He died about nine months ago." She whispered looking at the floor. "Mitchie's here and it's my fault." She looked down. I was still skeptical as to why she was here and I still hadn't seen this Mitchie character.

"It's not your fault," Nate whispered to her. I watched as the tears slowly came falling out of her eyes. I felt as if I needed to turn my head.

"Mitchie Spouse?" A doctor came out. I watched as Caitlyn stood up in response. "I'm sorry, but are you family?" He asked rather rudely.

"No, but I am Mitchie's power of attorney and her next of kin." Caitlyn snapped back to him. I smiled as the doctor sighed and look at her chart.

"Well, she lost a large amount of blood. We had to give her two blood transfusions but it still isn't enough. She is in a coma and is somewhat responding to the staff. With her blood type being so rare, we are afraid to say that we don't have any blood available at the moment." The doctor sighed before finishing." She could slip into a brain dead coma if she doesn't get another transfusion within the next hour. Would you like to see if you match her blood type?" The doctor asked Caitlyn.

"I'm not O negative. I'm A positive." Caitlyn said as she broke. I looked down at the ground before I felt a pair of eyes burning into my head. I knew that Nate was thinking the same thing as I briefly considered.

"Come on, Shane. You would be Jadyn's hero if you save a life." Nate pleaded causing Caitlyn's head to pop up. I put my hands up and shook my head.

"I don't even know her." I pleaded my side.

"Please," Caitlyn's voice broke as she looked lovingly at the car seat. I gazed down at the baby and decided that she should have a chance at a life with a mother. I mean she already lost on, why would I be the cause of the other one.

"Fine," I said and followed them back to the room.

**What is Shane going to think of Mitchie? Review and tell me what you think :-)**

**Kelsey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shane's Point of View**

I followed the doctor back the hallway to Mitchie's room. I looked back to make sure that Caitlyn and Nate were following me. I smiled slightly as Caitlyn looked grateful that someone was willing to do this for her.

"Thank you," She mouthed before she looked down at the sleeping newborn. I kept telling myself that I had to do this for Kenzie. I didn't know her personally, but I knew that my conscious would never let me live this down.

"You're welcome," I mouthed back as I turned around to watch where I was walking. I took in a deep breath before I walked in. I couldn't help but gap at her beauty. She reminded me so much of Lauren, but there were a few differences.

I stood there in shock as the doctor sat me down in the makeshift chair. Mitchie and Lauren shared the same chocolate hair color. I wondered if Mitchie had the emerald green eyes that Lauren did. I shook my head as I remembered what she did.

"Now, we are going to take a small sample and run some quick results before giving Mitchie the blood." The nurse told me as she got the stand ready. I nodded and gulped nervously. Truth was that I, Shane Gray, was terrified of needles. I laughed slightly at the silly thought. I mean in was just a needle right, no need to worry about it.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together as I waited for the sudden pinch of the needle. I tensed when I didn't feel anything. I sat there in anticipation as I heard the nurse chuckle at my posture. "Are you ready for the drawing of the blood now?" She asked. I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes tightly together.

"Shane, it's just a needle." Nate laughed at my state.

"I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't make fun of the person trying to save a life." I said to him. I unclenched my eyes, careful to not look at the needle. I glared at him as he stuck his hands up in front of his chest.

"Sorry, man," He said and glanced over at Caitlyn. I smiled slightly as she tried to rock the crying Kenzie to sleep.

"Try giving her a bottle and rocking her to sleep," I suggested. I took in her tried and worried state as she wanted nothing but her best friend to be okay. She looked up and smiled sadly at me before reaching down to grab a pre-made bottle.

"Do you think that you could heat this up for me?" She asked a cafeteria worker as they passed down the hall.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment." The lady smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said as she sat down with Kenzie cradled to her chest. I gave her a gently nod and turned my focus back on not passing out. I mean yeah, I could handle giving the amount of blood, it was just the sight of the needle that I was worried about.

"So, what exactly happened?" I was curious as to why she was here. Caitlyn avoid my gaze and it made me even more curious.

"Mitchie had a caesarian section two days ago when she had Kenzie. I was selfish enough to leave her alone at home with Kenzie. I went out with Nate and had fun while she was stuck at home to care for her newborn." I watched her eyes fill with tears as she remembered the act that she committed.

"It's not your fault." I knew that it was mostly her fault but I couldn't let her know. I had to give her some hope since she was caring for a newborn.

"When I got home, she started bleeding heavily." She finished. She kept her eyes away from ours as she settled them on the floor. I gave Nate a cautious glance before turning back to the nurse who took out the needle and places a neon orange bandage on my wound. Yes, I am fully aware that a small needle hole wasn't a wound, but I could call it whatever I wanted.

"Well, Mr. Grey, Mitchie will be able to receive your blood." She smiled warmly at me as she turned around to hook her up.

"I have to go check on Jadyn." I said before quickly exiting the room.

**Nate's Point of View**

I couldn't believe that Shane actually went through that. I, of all people, know of his phobia of needles. I smiled at Caitlyn as I gave her a one armed hug. "She'll be okay." I whispered into her ear.

"I hope so," She breathed out as she leaned into my touch. She had put Kenzie back into her car seat moments before, so I was able to wrap my arms completely around her. "Thanks," She breathed out as she continued to stare at Mitchie.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For staying with me. For everything," She sighed out. I smiled and place a gently kiss on her head.

"No need to thank me, babe." I started as I gave her a quick and gentle squeeze.

**So Shane met Mitchie :-) What do you think? Sorry it took forever xP. Review please **

**Kelsey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caitlyn's Point of View. **

"Now we have to wait and track her progress," The doctor told be before he left the room. I stayed in there just staring between Kenzie and Mitchie. I hated hospitals ever since I was a little girl. 

"She'll be fine," Nate reassured me for the umpteenth time. I looked at him somewhat disbelieving. I had hope that she would but I learned young to never hold my breath.

"I hope so," I breathed as I thought about the possibility that the blood was too late. I smiled at Nate when I saw the concerned look on his face as he looked at Mitchie. "I love you," I said out of the blue. I knew that it probably wasn't the best time but it sure seemed like a great time. 

"I love you too," He chuckled and padded the seat beside him. "Come sit," He instructed with a smile. I sighed playfully and walked over to him. I plopped on his lap and looked at the sleeping Kenzie. 

"All she does is sleep," I scrunched my nose and looked at him. I must have jinxed myself because at that moment she started to bawl. I groaned and bent over to pick her up. "This is what I left Mitchie with," I said suddenly feeling bad again. 

I heard a slightly moan and looked over to see Mitchie shift and squint her eyes. I felt Nate rub my back slightly when I tensed up. "Mitchie," I wanted to scream but all it came out as a whisper. She turned over to face me. "Thank God." I exclaimed as I walked over to her slowly.

"Where am I?" Her voice was raw and dry. 

"You're in the hospital," Nate came up beside me and answered her before I had a chance. "Her drink this," He said as he handed her a glass of water. She looked at it skeptically before taking it and gulping it down. 

"Why am I here?" She tried once more with a firmer voice. I looked down at Kenzie one last time before I gently handed her over to her mother. I figured that she couldn't be too upset if she was holding her daughter. 

"I'm so sorry, Mitch," I started.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I looked back and forth between Caitlyn and the man beside her. I just wanted to know how I mysteriously ended up in the hospital. "I'm so sorry, Mitch," Caitlyn started before looking down. "I was being selfish and left you alone with your daughter. It caused stress on your stitches and cause you to bleed heavily. " She said and it suddenly made sense. 

"Cait, don't cry, it's not your fault." I tried to comfort her. She of all people knew that I didn't do tears well. She gave me a weak smile when the tears calmed down a bit. "Cait, could you come here for a second?" I need her to get Kenzie a bottle as well as I wanted to know who the guy was. 

"Yeah, sure," She said before walking over to get the diaper bag and then coming to sit on the side of my bed. "What do you need?" She said when she settled down. 

"I need a bottle and I am kind of curious as to who that guy is." I said like it was no big deal. She blushed slightly as she turned to him. She motioned for him to come closer. 

"Nate, this is Mitchie, my best friend, if you didn't know." She joked with him slightly before turning to me. She looked a little nervous as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Mitchie, this is Nate. We are kind of dating," She rushed the last part out. I almost didn't hear her, but I was going to make her think that I didn't.

"Nice to meet you, Nate," I told him and gave him a slight nod. "How do you two know each other?" I raised an eyebrow suggestively at Caitlyn. I could help but laugh at her tomato face. 

"Nate, Jadyn wanted to see you," I heard a man's voice echo through the halls and footsteps come running into my room. I tensed as I felt the motherly instinct kick in and I tightened my hold on Kenzie.

**Nate's Point of View**

"Uncle Nate," Jadyn said somewhat excitedly for a kid that just fell down the stair two days ago. 

"What is it?" He said apparently not noticing the now wide awake Mitchie. 

"Daddy said that we can go home today." He smiled as he waved his arms in the air. I smiled and gave him a big hug. "Caitlyn, will you sign my cast?" He asked slyly as he held up his blue cast covering his right arm.

"Sure," She smiled as she bent down and grabbed the marker from her. I turned towards Mitchie slightly noticing that she was slightly scared and confused. "Where do you want me to sign?" Caitlyn said causing my to shrug and turn to look back at her. 

"Sign by my daddy," He said before remembering what we told him about Mitchie. "Did you know that my daddy saved your friend?" Jadyn blabbed. I whipped my head around to Mitchie as she still sat there unnoticed by the visitors.

"Who saved me?" She spoke up. I looked at Jadyn's face as he smiled brightly to the stranger. 

**How is Mitchie going to take the news that Shane saved her? Sorry it took so long and it's short and crappy. It will be better next time I hope. I am in this mid writing funk so I sorry for not updating like I used to. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Kelsey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"Who saved me?" I piped in not really know why I said it. The little dark haired boy smiled at me. I looked a bit confused as he came up and sat on my bed.

"Jadyn, you don't just jump on other people's hospital beds. Now get don't and apologize to Mitchie." The man in the corner reprimanded his son.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," He said, looking down in shame.

"He's fine," I smiled at him and ruffled his hair a bit. He smiled a toothy grin up at me and settled further onto the bed. I smiled and tried to cross my legs. I screamed out in pain when I jerked two quickly.

"Jadyn, come here." The man called and Jadyn reluctantly got off of the bed and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked before she was even by my side. She quickly grabbed Kenzie from my hold and I laid back down slowly and waited for my abdomen to stop throbbing. I gave her a small smile when I felt the pain ease a bit.

"So back to who saved me," I tried again when I remembered what the little boy had said. I looked from Caitlyn to Nate to the mysterious stranger and then down to Jadyn. He had a smile painted on his face as he gazed up to the man holding his shoulders.

"Hello, Mitchie, my name is Shane," He said properly introducing himself. I smiled and gave him a slight nod and turned my questioning eyes back to Caitlyn.

"Cait," I tried as she looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Shane saved you. He was the only one with a matching blood type." She looked down as if she was ashamed that she couldn't match my blood.

"Cait, it's okay. I was only curious." I reassured her as I turned my eyes back onto Shane. "I guess a thanks is in order. So thank you." I told him. "If there is anything that I can do to repay you, just give me a call." I smiled.

"I think I may take you up on that offer." Shane flirted back. I blushed at his tone but continued to keep the same smile on my face.

"Shane, I am going to take Jadyn down to get a snack, okay?" Nate said, interrupting Shane and me from our staring contest. "Come on, Cait." He said before grabbing her hand and leading her and Jadyn out of the door. Caitlyn made sure to grab the carrier for Kenzie.

"So what is up with Nate and Caitlyn?" I raised one eyebrow. I looked at Shane as he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I think they are dating," He blurted out the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, but how long?" I asked as I was truly curious. He shrugged once again and I decided to drop that subject and move onto another.

"So how do you know Nate?" I questioned. I knew that Jadyn said Uncle Nate but I wasn't sure how that worked out.

"Nate is my ex's, Jadyn's mom's, brother." He said while his face contorted into hurt. I patted the bed softly and beckoned him to come forward. I knew that I only had known this man for a short period of time, but I knew what it felt like to have no one to talk to.

He raised one eyebrow but continued forward anyway. "What happened to her?" I was truly curious now. I knew that it was inappropriate to ask, but I didn't care.

"Well, she disappeared one day about eight or so months ago…"

**Caitlyn's Point of View**

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked Nate as we wondered aimlessly around the hallway. I looked over at him as I waited for an answer.

"I don't know. We could always go back and eavesdrop on them." He proposed. I looked at him for a minute before nodding my head.

"Daddy said eavesdroppers always get the wrong information." Jadyn said with his good arm on his hip.

I smiled at him and bent down to his level. "Well Daddy isn't going to find out about this now is he?" I asked a little frightening. His eyes bugged out and he back away to behind Nate, shaking his head in a fast pace from left to right. "Good," I said standing up.

"That is cruel," Nate said, chuckling when I was back to his level. I laughed with him and turned myself away so that I was heading back to Mitchie's room.

"Nate, can you hold this?" I asked him about halfway back. Truth was that my arm was starting to get tired holding the carrier.

"Sure, babe," He said as he gently grabbed the carrier from my hands. I smiled at him as we walked down the long hallway that lead to Mitchie's room.

"What do you think they are saying?" I asked truly anxious about what was going to be said.

"I really don't know. I knew that Shane is stubborn about everything but you never know. They could be having a really nice conversation or they could be talking about us." He smirked. I looked at him a little worried since I knew that was a possibility with Mitchie.

"Mitchie might do that. But she is very stubborn." I tried to assure myself. I sighed in relief as her room number came into view. "They left the door open," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Uncle Nate, I have to go to the bathroom." Jadyn said when we were just outside of the door. Nate groaned but passed me the carrier and grabbed Jadyn to lead him to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Shane, I really needed someone to talk to." I heard Mitchie's voice echo through the room.

"Anytime," Shane said. I smiled when I realized that they were actually getting along and not at each other's throats. "Here is my number in case you need anything." It took everything that had not to squeal and give myself away.

"Caitlyn, you can come in." Okay maybe I did squeal.

**What do you think? How will Mitchie and Shane react when Caitlyn comes in? Will Mitchie take Shane up on his offer? Review and find out. It actually didn't take me that long to write (: Anyway, review and tell me what you think (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know why he won't just call!" I screamed into the phone. It had been 2 years since the accident and still no word from Shane. I know I should've just given up after a week of no contact, but I didn't want to lose all hope. I mean for Christ's sake he even went as far as to change his number. I heard Caitlyn's dramatic sigh through the other side of the phone. "I know I may be overreacting, but this just didn't seem like him."

"Mitchie, in all due respect, you only know him for a few hours. You couldn't possibly know that he would act like that, could you?" I knew she was right, but I wasn't about to admit it. Of course, I only met him and then he was gone and didn't return, but he gave me his number. That wasn't something that you would do and then just disappear.

"I know, Cait," I sigh, realizing that agreeing with her would reduce anymore arguments, "I just thought this would be different, you know? How are you and Nate?" Nate and she were still going strong. I was happy for her; really, I just wanted a little love in my life as well. I wanted someone to watch silly movies with me, to eat ice cream out of the carton in the kitchen and not care that I was being a pig. I just wanted that guy that I could be me around.

"We're great!" She sighed happily. I loved hearing that she was happy, but a part of me envied her. I love Kenzie to death, but sometimes I think it would be easier without a child.

"I have to go," I told her after I heard Kenzie's high pitched wail. After our goodbyes, I went to pick up my 2 year old girl. She smiled instantly when I walked it.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you just crying because you missed mommy?" I asked her when she reached out her hands for me. I cradled her to my body and carried her into the living room. "How about we watch some Jake and the Nederland Pirates?" I knew the answer before I even asked.

I sat her gently onto the couch and went to the DVD player. I smiled as she quietly mumbled to herself when the opening theme song came on. "Let me go get the phone, baby girl," I told her before I went to the seemingly never ending ringing phone.

"Hello," I have to admit, it was a rather rude way to answer the phone, but I was already irritated that someone was going to interrupt my time with my daughter.

"Well hello to you too Mitchie," Caitlyn snapped back. "What are you doing and wearing right now?" She quickly snapped back into a cheerful mood.

"In my pajamas still and watching TV with my daughter." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, go put on something sexy, we are going out. Nate has offered to go to be the babysitter." My heart nearly stopped. It was obvious that Nate and Shane still were extremely close. Caitlyn had made that clear all the time. I didn't want Shane around Kenzie, honestly. If he couldn't contact me, then I didn't want him around my child.

"What is it, Mitchie?" I knew I had stayed silent for far too long, but I couldn't help it. "If it's about Shane, I can make Nate promise you that Shane will not be around."

"Okay," I sighed out after a while. I knew it probably wasn't the best thing, but it was a thought.

"I'll be over in an hour. Oh, and Mitchie, wear flats!" I looked over at the clock, what in the world were we going to do at ten in the morning? Well I was about to wonder when I had less than an hour to spend with my daughter.

"Kens, I'm going to go out with Aunt Caitlyn today. Her husband is going to watch you, okay?" I looked at her. I knew she didn't know Nate, but it was the only one who I would even allow to watch her.

"Otay," She said softly and cuddled into my side.

The hour seemed to rush by. Before I even found my shoes, Caitlyn and Nate pulled up in his beat up Ford truck. I smiled as he came walking toward me with open arms. After Shane refused to answer, I refused to even see Nate.

"Let's get going, Mitch." She rushed, throwing a pair of flats at me. I smiled at her hurried mood, slightly curious as to why we were in such a rush in the beginning.

"Okay, okay," I rolled my eyes at her. "Let me just go say bye to Kenzie." I would be lying if I said that it was easy. It was the first time that I was away from Kenzie since my accident.

"Baby girl, this is Uncle Nate. He is going to spent the whole day with you." I put emphasis on the word whole, hoping that she would cry and tell me not to go.

"Otay, Mommy!" She hugged me and the focused all of her attention to Nate. "Uncle Nate, can we go for ice cream?" She said right before I was scurried out the door.

"Okay, Cait, where are we?" I ask her, not able to keep it in my wondering mind. We had just pulled up to a random building. Of course, As soon as I close my door, I turn around, coming face to face with no other than Shane. The guy who decided to become nonexistent for the past two years.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Here he was sickly thin and pale. "What happened to you?" I managed to sigh out. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

**-What do you think happened to Shane? Where did Caitlyn and Mitchie go? Why didn't he answer Mitchie for two years? Review? Thanks!**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
